1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implantable medical devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to mechanisms for implanting a self-expanding stent graft which is used to sustain a weakened body vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
Various diseases of blood vessels or hollow organs cause a stenosis or complete occlusion of their lumen, which results in a decrease or complete loss of their functional attributes. Various implantable prosthetic devices for sustaining a blood vessel or hollow organ lumen typically have a tubular-shaped frame body which is introduced into the vessel or hollow organ and fixed in the necessary location to sustain the lumen.
A commonly used implant is a tubular-shaped wire frame known as a stent graft. In one type of stent graft, the wire frame is made of self-expanding nickel-titanium (nitinol) shape memory alloy which is laser cut and encapsulated within two layers of expanded polytetrafluoroethylene (ePTFE). The layers of ePTFE are processed such that the material forms a monolithic structure, fully enclosing the metallic stent where the cover is present. The encapsulation is intended to prevent restenosis of the vessel. The inner blood contacting lumen of the stent graft is impregnated with carbon. Typically, one or both ends of the stent graft is flared and free of encapsulation in order to facilitate anchoring within the vessel. The nitinol alloy is placed into the body during surgery at room temperature. As it increases to body temperature, it expands to its desired size. Balloon angioplasty may be done after implantation of the stent to set its final shape.
In order to introduce the stent into the body vessel, it is placed within a tubular sheath catheter. When the device is positioned at the desired location, it is released from the tubular sheath and permitted to expand radially against the wall of the vessel. When the outer sheath is removed, the physician must be careful to avoid migration of the stent away from the desired location. Typical prior art devices employ a simple ratchet mechanism in conjunction with the outer sheath and an inner lumen. The inner lumen is maintained stationary to fix the stent in position and the outer lumen is drawn away from the stent by means of the ratchet mechanism actuated by a spring loaded trigger. Each pull on the trigger causes the outer sheath to retract by an amount corresponding to the stroke of the trigger. An anchor to which the outer sheath is attached includes a tooth which engages with each tooth of the ratchet mechanism. This mechanism has drawbacks in that it is awkward to operate and difficult to maintain steady so that the stent graft does not migrate away from its desired position during sheath retraction.
The present invention is directed to a stent delivery mechanism which is both easy to operate and facilitates extremely precise stent positioning. Several different configurations are described. In the first embodiment, a simple V-shaped grip aligned generally longitudinally with the catheter to be deployed is utilized. A mechanical advantage gear mechanism is employed, which operates in conjunction with a ratchet to smoothly retract a sheath hub to which the outer sheath of the catheter is attached. The mechanism is easy to grasp and actuate in any rotational configuration. The V-shaped mechanism includes a body which contains the ratchet and a drive gear lever handle. The lever handle interacts with a drive pinion to drive the ratchet by a predetermined amount, thus retracting the sheath hub by a corresponding amount. The drive gear lever handle mechanism provides both the mechanical advantage, which results in movement of the outer sheath by a relatively small amount for a large displacement of the lever handle, and a much smoother operation than the direct ratchet operation of the prior art device.
A second embodiment of the invention employs a hydraulic mechanism to both provide the mechanical advantage and achieve extremely smooth retraction operation. In addition, the use of hydraulics, as opposed to other systems, creates positive positioning so that the actuator will not cause any unexpected motion. The hydraulic system may be actuated by means of a drive plunger similar to the operation of a syringe, or may be equipped with a lever handle to allow a gripping action to be employed for actuation.
In a third embodiment, a rack and pinion drive system operated by a thumb wheel is employed. The rack and pinion drive system also provides a desirable mechanical advantage and promotes smooth operation.
In a fourth embodiment, a power screw drive system is employed. This drive system is actuated by a thumb driven concentric drive knob which rotates to retract an internal power screw to which the outer sheath is secured. Again, a mechanical advantage is provided to promote smooth retraction of the outer sheath.
In order to further facilitate the stent deployment, the inner lumen of the delivery system may be formed of a metal spring, which is contained in its fully compressed state. The use of such a spring for the inner lumen provides significant advantages in that it is extremely flexible, enabling introduction of the catheter into the body and proper positioning of the stent, and yet is very rigid and non-compressible so as to maintain the stent in the desired position during outer sheath retraction.